


Близнецы так (не) делают

by timmy_failure



Category: Young Avengers
Genre: Gen, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-08
Updated: 2015-04-08
Packaged: 2018-03-19 11:13:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3608037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timmy_failure/pseuds/timmy_failure
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Четыре раза, когда Скорость и Виккан неожиданно оказались похожи, и один раз, когда это было совсем неудивительно.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Близнецы так (не) делают

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [It's [not] a Twin Thing](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1835524) by [heartslogos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartslogos/pseuds/heartslogos). 



> mirror archive copy [here](https://ficbook.net/readfic/2962826).

— Мы же не братья, между прочим, — сказал Томми. — То есть, мы можем быть _бро_ , но без вот этой мистико-духовной связи. Но если были бы, то я бы точно старший. И круче.  
— Прости, но как? — хмыкнул Билли. — Объясни логику, пожалуйста. 

Томми общипал край своего сэндвича и смахнул зажаренные корочки на тарелку Билли. 

— Ну, для начала, я выше.  
— Мы одного роста. Какую часть термина «идентичные» — совсем одинаковые, то есть — «близнецы» ты упустил?  
— У тебя веснушки, Билли. Не одинаковые мы. Моя кожа безупречна и чиста, как нехоженый снег…  
— У меня веснушки только потому что я иногда замираю на месте, и солнце успевает до меня добраться, дурень, — фыркнул Билли.  
— …и я всё равно выше!  
— На сколько, полсантиметра? И то за счёт идиотской причёски.  
— Сам ты идиотская причёска, — пробормотал Томми, сморщив нос. Билли закатил глаза, сгрыз несколько корочек и потянулся за тарелкой Томми, чтобы оторвать оставшиеся с другой стороны сэндвича. — Гадость.  
— Это самое вкусное, — возразил Билли.  
— Знаете, для людей, которые клянутся, что не родственники, вы ведёте себя как по шаблону, — сказала Кейт, оглядывая их тарелки. — Вы всегда так?  
— Всегда как? — Билли моргнул. Томми потянулся вилкой за солёным огурцом из тарелки Билли.  
— Едите друг у друга из тарелок? 

Они моргнули одновременно, опустили взгляды и вздрогнули. Томми нахмурился. 

— Никогда не ем корочки, они на вкус мерзкие. 

Билли пожал плечами.

— Всегда ем корочки вместо моих братьев. 

Кейт хмыкнула с картошкой во рту. Билли, может, и вёл речь о своих младших братьях, но без раздумий применял это и к Томми.

Эти двое пожали плечами и продолжили переругиваться, кто из них гипотетически мог бы быть старше. 

Ни разу они не глянули, кто и что и из чьей тарелки ест. Кейт было интересно, обсуждали они хоть раз, кому что нравится, или это всё — инстинкты. Привычка. 

Ей было интересно, знала ли Ванда.

***

Больше всего в необходимости писать близнецам сообщения Эли раздражало то, что друг у друга они не учились. А было бы здорово не дёргать Тедди каждый раз, чтобы расшифровать их послания и перевести во что-то внятное.

Билли отсылал длинные цепочки слов — ни сокращений, ни заглавных букв, ни точек, ни смайликов, просто слова в строку. Томми же словно не хватало терпения даже на одно предложение, и он общался исключительно знаками препинания. 

Эли не представлял, как, чёрт возьми, Тедди дешифровал мистические письмена близнецов, но очень хотел бы научиться. Потому что ему уже слегка неудобно, и сильно надоело делать скриншоты переписки, чтобы попросить у Тедди перевод. 

— Я спросил Томми, когда он может зайти за мной на ланч, и он прислал мне улыбающийся смайлик и восклицательный знак, — сказал Эли, пока Тедди настраивал консоль для очередного прохождения «Драгон Эйджа». У Тедди развилось слегка нездоровое помешательство на Алистере Тейрине, и Эли не был бы предельно честен, если бы сказал, что не может понять очарования. 

Тедди протянул руку за телефоном, глянул на экран. 

— В обычное время, и он ждёт не дождётся. Он не ел жирного и вредного с неделю, потому что мистер Каплан жёстко пресекает всякий фастфуд.  
— Ты святой, кудесник и чудо природы, Альтман, — сказал Эли. — Ты уверен, что среди твоих суперспособностей нет какого-нибудь… дешифратора? 

Тедди хмыкнул. 

— Главное привыкнуть. И потом, это не очень сложно.  
— Ты всегда так говоришь, но вот он я, спрашиваю у тебя, что знак «больше», восьмёрка и «с» в нижнем регистре могут значить, если я узнавал у Билли, хочет он апельсиновую содовую к бургерам или виноградную.  
— Билли всегда берёт апельсиновую. Такой он предсказуемый, — Тедди рассмеялся. — Томми знает, что ты уже прекрасно осведомлён, кто выпивает половину из стакана Билли, и чью картошку и клубничный коктейль в это время Билли уничтожает. И Томми ненавидит виноград, поэтому «виноградная или апельсиновая» звучит почти как оскорбление на данном этапе вашего знакомства.  
— Если бы они просто, ну, хоть намекнули друг другу. Или там, — Эли взмахнул руками. — Вот бы взять словоизвержения Билли и смешать их с нежной любовью к знакам препинания Томми. Мне кажется, тогда у команды стало бы намного меньше проблем с коммуникацией.  
— Знаешь что смешно? — спросил Тедди, когда заставка игры засияла, оживая, на экране.  
— Что?  
— Они оба сказали мне то же самое. По отдельности, — Тедди усмехнулся. — Они считают манеру письма друг друга ужасной.  
— О господи, — расхохотался Эли. — Они не догадываются.  
— Не-а, — сказал Тедди и передал контроллер. — Итак, долийская эльфийка-разбойница или мы так и не закончили прохождение за знатного человека-разбойника?  
— Долийская эльфийка-разбойница. Иди в мир своих Алистеро-фантазий, Альтман. Извращенец.

***

— Они очаровательные. Только никому не говорите, что я это сказала, — сказала Кейт, пока Тедди бережно подталкивал Билли. Билли сморщил нос, но свернулся на боку и слегка пихнул Томми. Томми промямлил что-то, не просыпаясь.  
— Представляешь, миссис Каплан как-то рассказала, а они ей не поверили. Будто она их разыграть решила, — сказал Тедди. Эли вскинул бровь. — Ну да, зачем ей врать? Я думаю, Томми до сих пор упорно отказывается признавать мистическую духовно-близнецовую связь-реинкарнацию, а Билли просто неловко и он не хочет, чтобы Томми грузился.  
— Значит, они обнимаются во сне и даже не знают об этом?  
— Угу.

Они втроём обменялись любящими взглядами и посмотрели на спящих. Томми бегал сегодня без перерывов, передавая сообщения с поля боя в ближайшие больницы и обратно, потому что все линии экстренной связи либо оборвались, либо были заняты. Билли массово телепортировал завалы и переносил раненых по указаниям Томми.

(— Сюда! Здесь расчищено и устойчиво, а этих отправь в центр первой помощи в центре, первый этаж, чуть в сторону…  
— Хорошо! Я был в этих больницах и знаю, куда их отсылать, Скорость, не надо всё в подробностях описывать.  
— Знаю, но на всякий случай. Вдруг ты там… кому-нибудь ногу оторвёшь? Мерзко, Виккан. Мерзко.  
— О господи, я не настолько идиот, дурак!)

К тому времени, как Мстители сказали, что всё закончилось, близнецы уже валились с ног. Они даже не потрудились переодеться, когда вернулись в особняк Мстителей и свалились спать. 

Билли свернулся на правом боку, Томми отражал его, как зеркало, они оба приоткрыли рты во сне, и оба были покрыты золой, грязью и кровью. Кейт вздохнула. 

— Эта постель — катастрофа.  
— Ты жалуешься на простыни? — хмыкнул Эли. — А что скажешь про наши костюмы?  
— Я этот комплект из дома привезла, — сказал Кейт. — Они удобные. Пропали зря совсем. То есть, — она махнула рукой в свою сторону. — Я ожидала, что мой костюм изуродуется. Я на это _рассчитывала._ Но не рассчитывала бюджет на новое бельё каждый раз, когда в Нью-Йорке очередное бедствие.  
— Огромный промах с твоей стороны, — поддел Тедди. 

Близнецы заворчали во сне — они даже вздрогнули одновременно и нахмурились, прильнув поближе. Они ещё не касались друг друга, но их руки лежали подозрительно идеально для этого. 

(Рука Билли лежала ладонью вниз и нащупывала что-то. Рука Томми лежала ладонью вверх и загребала пустоту. Билли вжался лицом в подушку. Томми поднял лицо чуть-чуть выше.)

Кейт вздохнула, стащила сапоги и легла у Томми за спиной.

— Постели всё равно конец.  
— Мы все не поместимся, — заметил Эли, но он слишком устал, чтобы спорить.  
— Эти простыни уже убитые, а я не собираюсь покупать три новых комплекта одновременно, — ответила Кейт, закрывая глаза и укладывая руку на живот. — И потом, может, этим двоим будет не так неловко за то, что они абсолютно очаровательные близнецы по духу, которые отрицают свою связь и обнимаются во сне, если мы все будем спать в одной кровати.  
— Значит, это будет укреплением командного духа, а не свидетельством магии, — зевнул со стороны Билли Тедди. — Ты гений, Кейт.  
— Вот поэтому она лидер, — согласился Эли, как-то втиснувшись в крохотное оставшееся пространство. — Может, нам нужно скинуться на кровать побольше.

***

— Ты знаешь, сестра. Они очень напоминают мне нас, — сказал Пьетро, наблюдая вместе с Вандой, как Билли потянулся мимо Томми за пультом. Странные они — эти их сеансы укрепления семьи. Но ему интересно. Интересно узнавать этих племянников, которых никогда и не рассчитывал получить, поближе. Быть с сестрой снова. Узнавать их в этой новой жизни, видеть, что они живут, как обычные подростки.

Пьетро и Ванда вздрогнули, когда Билли заискрил магией и осыпал искрами Томми, который на сверхскорости переместился на другой край дивана вместе с пультом и пледом, который Билли захватил в единоличное пользование. 

— Билли напоминает мне тебя, — сказала Ванда. Пьетро покосился на неё.  
— Ты собственных детей путаешь? Они похожи, конечно, но…

Ванда фыркнула. 

— Билли как старший брат. Он терпеливый. 

Пьетро даже не счёл нужным отвечать — знал, не оглядываясь, что Билли у него за спиной поднял Томми в воздух, чтобы не дать ему сбежать. 

— _ХочучтобыТоммисиделсмирнохочучтобыТоммисиделсмирнохочучтобыТоммисиделсмирно._  
— О боже мой, да ты читер. Наичитерящий читер из всех кто читерит. 

Ванда чуть застенчиво пожала плечами. 

— Но признай, что Томми и вправду выдрессировал Билли.  
— Выдрессировал, — бесстрастно повторил Пьетро. 

Ванда указала пальцем. Пьетро развернулся. Томми дулся на краю дивана, Билли исчез. Пьетро склонил голову. Пару мгновений спустя Билли вышел из кухни и молча подал Томми бутылку чего-то кислотно-салатового. 

Томми выхватил бутылку и растянулся на диване, уложив голову на колени Билли, с виду довольный и умиротворённый. 

— Выдрессировал, — повторила Ванда. — Я почти всю жизнь с тобой, брат. И даже я вынуждена признать, что так хорошо тебя не вымуштровала, пока нам не исполнилось по восемь.  
— Я не вымуштрован, — пробормотал Пьетро, но послушно протянул руки, чтобы взять пальто Ванды и повесить его у двери.

***

— Ты рехнулся? — выпалил Билли, как только они оказались за закрытыми дверями. Томми и не подумал сдавать позиции, только бросил сердитый взгляд, стоя нехарактерно неподвижно. — Ты _погибнуть_ мог, Томми! И я не знаю, в курсе ли ты, но некромагия не входит в число моих способностей!

Томми стиснул зубы и сощурился так, что глаза почти превратились в щёлки, пока Билли всё не унимался: 

— Ты спидстер, Томми! От опасности ты должен убегать или уворачиваться нахрен. Не вставать у опасности на пути! Ты не — Господи, Томми, твой чёртов костюм не бронированный совсем. Тебе хоть — ты хоть представляешь, что бы я сделал, если бы тебя…  
— А что ты? — огрызнулся Томми, взорвался потоком слов и размазанной жестикуляцией. Билли выбросил руку, пытаясь схватить его за запястье, и только самую малость удивился, когда смог.  
— Томми, медленнее, я тебя не понимаю.  
— Вот в том-то и долбаное дело, придурок! Ты меня не понимаешь! — выкрикнул Томми и сгрёб перёд формы Билли в кулак свободной рукой. — Ты — я? На мне всё заживёт, осёл. А ты что? Чёрт подери, _Билли._ Ты мой младший брат — думаешь, я позволю тебе пострадать? Ты семья. Ты всё, что у меня есть, и если ты думаешь, то я буду просто стоять и смотреть в замедленном режиме, как тебя взрывают, ты ничего в этом не понимаешь!..

Билли поперхнулся. 

— Ах, значит, _теперь_ ты веришь в близнецовые штуки?  
— Не знаю я, во что верю, знаю только, что если потеряю тебя, то точно рехнусь, и устрою что-то, по сравнению с чем День М будет как прогулка в грёбаном парке! — заорал Томми. Его руки дрожали. — _Отпусти,_ Билли.  
— Нет! — поднял голос Билли, крепче сжав его запястье. — Не отпущу, потому что я думал, что тебя _убили._ Я думал — думал. Чёрт.

Билли била дрожь — нет, они оба дрожали, и обнимались, и это было так слащаво и _с чувствами,_ что они точно после будут врать, что ничего не было. 

— Помнишь, когда — когда в Латверии дядя Пит тебя схватил? Я не думал тогда, просто побежал. Я никогда не думаю, это тупо и надоедает. Я не могу думать. Я просто чувствую, когда ты в опасности и пугаюсь, потому что ты мой брат, а я вообще не знал, что у меня брат есть, дурак. Нечестно. Я тебя меньше года знаю, и потерял бы тебя? Это было бы _тупо,_ знаю, что нельзя такими словами бросаться, но других сейчас не подберу, потому что я чуть тебя не потерял, Билли. У тебя дурацкое чувство самосохранения, знаешь? Это я тут должен быть плохишом без тормозов, задротина, — пробормотал Томми в плечо Билли. — Почему ты сам никогда не убегаешь? Ты мой брат и самая крутая задница из всех крутых задниц во вселенной, почему ты не поступишь умно хоть раз?  
— Я не убежал, потому что знал, что ты придёшь за мной, потому что ты мой брат. И я знаю, знаю, это глупо, и мне не нужно думать, и знаю, что мы знакомы не так давно, но мне кажется, что я _знаю_. Знаю, что ты меня не бросишь, и это меня пугает, потому что ты такой безрассудный. Я могу исцелять раны и превращать людей в желе, и метать молнии, но знаешь, как тяжело уследить за тобой в бою? Я пытаюсь, но это всегда тяжело, потому что ты всюду, а я нет — вдруг я тебя раню, пытаясь защитить, или посмотрю не туда, и ты умрёшь? Даже с Тедди нет таких проблем, хотя, с другой стороны, он зелёный и самый красивый на Земле. А ты зелёно-белое размытое пятно, от которого глаза болят, когда я пытаюсь за тобой следить, — пальцы Билли пробежались по ткани на плечах Томми. — Томми — беги, почему ты никогда не бежишь в другую сторону, не поступаешь разумно и не бережёшь себя, я-то в порядке. Всегда в порядке, честное слово, и, может, я крутая задница, но ты тогда задница ещё круче, потому что отличная у тебя причёска, хоть я и дразню тебя старым дедом, поэтому не злись, пожалуйста, _я тебя почти потерял._  
— Боже, — хрипло, ломко сказал Томми, пока они дальше жались друг к другу. — Пара месяцев с тобой, и я превратился в сверх-впечатлительного прилипалу.  
— Заткнись, — пробормотал Билли. — До тебя я не собирался получать инфаркт в восемнадцать, — он помолчал. — И ты больше не можешь отрицать наш бро-шип опять. 

Они осели на пол в путанице конечностей, почему-то не завалившись. Томми расхохотался, Билли расхохотался тоже. Так они и сидели на полу, держась друг за друга и смеясь. Звуки они издавали, как два умирающих слона. 

— Никогда больше не называй нашу духовно-мистическую связь бро-шипом, — выдавил Томми. — Прозвучало как _фу._  
— Словами говори, Томми, — поддразнил Билли, ткнув его в бок.  
— Сам словами говори, Билли, — Томми сделал паузу. — Нам стоит прекратить обниматься, наверное. 

Билли кивнул ему в плечо. 

— Угу. 

Они не прекратили. 

— Через пару минут, — сказал Томми. — У меня сердце никак не успокоится.  
— Ага, я чувствую.  
— И твоё тоже.  
— Объясняет, почему я будто марафон пробежал, — хмыкнул Билли.  
— Слушай…  
— Нет, Томми. Я не буду записываться на Бостонский марафон, — Билли прижался к его плечу.  
— Эй, ну давай.  
— Томми, _нет._


End file.
